Recalling that firts drink
by GreenIllusions
Summary: A veces los recuerdos se transforman en cadenas que te amarran a una vida que ya no puede ser, y duelen, porque todo en ese pasado es perdida y momentos que ya no se podrán repetir. Al menos así es como Beth se siente, aunque hay un recuerdo que nunca querría olvidar, el de su primer trago. AU Futuro. Beryl. Regalo para Ekhi.


_¡Hola, hola! :) ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!_

_Bueno, hoy les traigo mí primer fic en este 2015 para este fandom, siendo un poco especial ya que es mí regalo para Ekhin, mi amiga secreta en el intercambio de regalos en el foro Open! Walkers Inside. Espero que te guste, chica._

_Un par de comentarios antes del fic: Es un AU futuro, ubicado unos tres años en el futuro. Este fic omite gran parte de los acontecimientos del final de la Cuarta Temporada y censura completamente la Quinta. Me he montado una novela, rescatando de la muerte a algunos personajes y agrupando otros, los he mantenido vivos y coleando, como me hubiera gustado que se mantuvieran. Tiene mucho de Bethyl, no podía evitarlo. Siento que ha quedado algo extraño, pero creo que es por la novela que me monte. _

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutes de tú regalo :)_

* * *

_**Disclairme: **__Nada de este mundo me pertenece, lo único que es mío es el deseo de que las cosas sucedieran de forma distinta. Todo lo demás de Kirkman y compañía._

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas: **__Breather Again - Sara Bareilles y __Ross Copperman - Holding On And Letting Go_

* * *

**Recalling that firts drink**

**(That drink between you and me)**

* * *

_"El único encanto del pasado consiste en que es el pasado".- __**Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

Hay cosas que no se olvidan -_ el sabor del chocolate, la calidez de un abrazo, la espesura de charco de sangre_\- sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado. Son sucesos que te marcan, que se gravan a fuego en la memoria y quizá hasta en el alma, como cicatrices. Momentos que te detienen, te roban el aliento y te cambian. Beth tiene mucho de aquellos recuerdos, tantos que a veces piensa que _esa nueva ella_ está construida a base de esos instantes, y que la Bethy que su padre le gustaba escuchar cantar no es más que una sombra del pasado, opacada por todas esas memorias.

Ella ya no se siente como la _Beth _de sus recuerdos aunque no puede evitar revivirlos, sin poder borrarlos de todo. Estos vienen y van, pero nunca se terminan de marchan por completo. Por lo mismo, Beth ha dejado de _intentar_ olvidar - _La risa de Shawn, las tartas de su madre, la espada de Michonne arrebatándole la vida a su padre o la calidez del fuego consumiendo sus fantasmas y los de Daryl_\- Prefiere concentrarse en el presente, vivir cada momento como si pudiera ser la última vez que lo hiciera -_Y en ese mundo donde los muertos caminan, no hay decisión más sensata que esa_.- Y cuando la nostalgia se hace presente, invocando aquellos instantes ya vividos, simplemente se detiene y se repite quién es ahora, dónde está y quienes son los que la acompañan.

Ha perdido mucho, como todos los que la rodean. Pero también mantiene con ella más de lo que pudiera desear y lo sabe cuándo observa como Carl inventa una nueva apuesta para poder ganarle a Michonne, en la manera en que Tyreese se queda atrás para poder conversar a ratos con Mika o cuando Rick cierra los ojos con Judith durmiendo en su regazo y una efímera sonrisa florece en sus labios, ablandando aquel rostro que parece forjado en el infierno. O cuando Daryl se coloca tras de ella, apegando su cuerpo sin parecer grosero y le corrige la postura cuando ella utiliza su ballesta, siempre susurrándole instrucciones al oído.

Llevan mucho caminando, siempre en perpetuo movimiento. A veces se detienen, encuentran un lugar un tanto _seguro_, el cual aprovechan hasta que los suministros (o la falta de ellos) les obliga volver al camino. Han encontrado comunidades donde los han recibido de buen grado, en otras no han encontrado más que monstruos peores que los mismos caminantes. Quizá por lo mismo prefieren mantenerse en movimiento, _aprendiendo a vivir en un mundo de sobrevivientes_, en busca de ese lugar al que puedan llamar hogar.

Aquella noche han tenido suerte, se han tropezado con un viejo restaurante de carretera, saqueado, abandonado, silencioso testigo del paso de la muerte y la devastación. Pero a grandes rasgo parece uno de esos lugares donde pueden quedarse más de una noche. Hay una cerca de alambres, un tanque de agua y las ventanas debidamente tapiadas. Rick, Michonne y Daryl se encargan de limpiar de muertos su interior, dos infelices de historia olvidadas. Tyreese se encarga de chequear el estado de las cercas junto a Carl, no son confiables pero al menos resistirán lo suficiente para darles tiempo de escapar sí es que lo necesitan. Beth se mantiene atenta mientras tanto, vigilando a Mika quién le muestra a Judith las flores que han crecido entre las grietas del aparcadero.

\- Todo bien, pueden entrar.- Dice Daryl, asomándose por la puerta después de un rato. - Ya hemos sacado los cuerpos.

Beth asiente, regalándole una vaga sonrisa al cazador.

Mika es la primera en atravesar el umbral, llevando a una pequeña Judith de cuatro años de la mano. Carl le sigue, con el ceño un poco fruncido cuando Tyreese decide tomar la primera guardia. Beth no tarda en acompañarlos, y como todo, aquel lugar evoca sus memorias más profundas, un viaje familiar que creía perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunta el cazador, algo de su malestar probablemente se ha reflejado en su rostro.

\- Recuerdos - Responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya acostumbrada. - A veces me sorprendo de mí capacidad para acordarme de ciertas cosas.

Daryl asiente, se apoya al marco de la puerta y dirige una mirada al exterior. Tienen que asegurar el restaurante, pero ambos se dan un respiro en medio del apocalipsis.

\- Cuando tenía catorce años, tuvimos un viaje familiar. Ya sabes, vacaciones de verano…- Explico la rubia, intentando no darle tanta importancia. Pero sí lo hace, por eso necesita hablar. Arrancarse aquellas memorias del alma. Y Daryl, que pareciera saber exactamente lo que le pasa, la escucha. - Maggie tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y Shawn y yo ya no aguantábamos el hambre, todos demasiado quejicas. Mi padre se detuvo en un lugar como este para almorzar - Suspiro.- Fue un gran almuerzo.- Concluye, sin querer ahondar más en esos recuerdos.

\- Merle y yo nos la pasábamos en lugares como este.- Admitió el hombre, sorprendiéndola.

Daryl era de pocas palabras, ella solía acosarlo con historias y banalidades para poder escuchar su voz, como decía su madre: _Le sacaba las palabras con cucharilla_. Y en ese momento, el castaño está hablando sin que lo hubiera forzado, _él también recordaba_.

\- El licor era bueno.

No dicen nada más, el pasado volvía hacer mella en ellos. A veces el peor de sus enemigos no son los monstruos que atenta con su vida, sino los fantasmas de otra vida, una que se ha quedado atrás y que se esconden en el fondo de sus memorias.

Se reparten las tareas. Daryl y Rick se dedican en asegurar la pequeña taberna, Michonne junto a Carl empieza a revisar cada rincón de local en busca de suministros o insumos que le puedan ser de utilidad, mientras que Mika se encarga de cuidar a la menor de los Grimes. Beth aprovecha para colarse al exterior, con la excusa de buscar un poco de agua y así aprovecha para respirar una bocanada de aire puro, expulsar a esos demonios que le recuerdan una vida mejor. Pero no, esa ya no es su vida, esta -_carreteras, casas abandonadas, los muertos_\- esa sí que lo es.

Llena tres recipientes con agua en el proceso, disfrutando del silencio de aquellos parajes. Le agrada el silencio, eso lo ha aprendido de Daryl. La antigua Beth había crecido en un mundo ruidoso, lleno de vida y sonidos, ella misma componía diferente melodía, cantaba, reía. Y a veces lo extraña, pero ella ansiaba mucho más el silencio. Cuando el mundo se sumerge en su extraño mutismo significa que los muertos están lejos, que los vivos se mantienen ocultos sin ser una amenaza. En cambio, cuando esa afonía se rompía, normalmente significaba que debían correr. _Correr por sus vidas, correr para no perder lo poco que les queda_. Daryl le había enseñado eso mientras rastreaban, durante sus expediciones de caza. Pero también le había mostrado los diversos sonidos que conformaban ese silencio que ella tanto atesora -_ El eco de los pasos, el aleteo de las aves al volar, los crujidos de las hojas y el murmullo del agua.- _Y era ese silencio lleno de sonidos (paradójico) el que ella tanto disfruta.

Lleva mucho tiempo sin cantar tan solo por gusto, aquella Beth había muerto hace tiempo. Aunque a veces lo hace para Mika o para Judith, de vez en cuando se permitía susurrarle alguna suave melodía a Daryl cuando compartían alguna guardia y el resto dormía. Lo hacía por ellos, más que por el simple placer de hacerlo. Para mantener la esperanza siempre viva. En el pasado, Beth hubiera llenado aquel silencio con su voz, pero el ahora era muy distinto.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Le pregunta Daryl, apareciendo por un recodo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien.- Responde, recogiendo los recipientes de agua.- Solo estaba disfrutando de la noche, está tranquila.

El cazador se acerca a ayudarla con el agua, por lo que ella le regala una sonrisa de agradecimiento. De esas sonrisas que solo comparte con él.

\- Me gustaría que todas las noches fueran así.- Admite la rubia.

\- ¡Miren lo que encontré! - Exclama Rick cuando entran de nuevo al restaurant, en un tono de voz calmo. En sus manos reluce con la luz de las velas una botella de Whisky, quizá de una marca cara por la sonrisa que curva los labios de Michonne y el brillo del pasado en los apagados ojos de Tyreese.

\- Joder - Suelta Daryl, reconociendo la botella.- Esa es de las buenas. Mierda buena.

\- Lo es - Afirma Michonne, tomando la botella de las manos del policía.- Nunca pensé volver a ver algo como esto.

\- Whysky…- Se relamió Tyreese, dejando que floreciera una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Recordando.

\- ¿Un trago? - Pregunta Rick, tendiéndole la botella a Daryl. A lo que el cazador sonríe.

\- ¿Y qué celebramos? - Pregunta Carl, con los labios apretados en una línea. No entiende la alegría de los otros, no como Beth lo hace. Y se da cuenta que el niño, ahora hombre, nunca ha probado un trago. Como ella, aunque Daryl hace tiempo que lo había solucionado. Aunque también sabe, que los demás no celebran el haber encontrado la botella, sino lo que esta revive en sus memorias.

Por lo cual la rubia se adelanta, toma la botella de las manos de Rick y se acerca hacia ese Carl de casi 17 años.

\- Tú primer trago.- Dice, tendiéndole la botella. A lo que Daryl deja escapar una carcajada, un sonido que se le antoja antinatural, ronco, casi oxidado, pero tan agradable como el silencio de allá afuera. Sabe que él también lo recuerda, aquel día en el que _literalmente_ ella decidió ahora sus penas en alcohol. _Ese momento que era suyo, solo de ellos dos. _

Carl observa la botella dudoso, sabiéndose observado por todos. Michonne le sonríe de forma maternal mientras que Rick se mantiene expectante, con una mueca burlona dibujada en su rostro. Tyreese disfruta la escena, aunque sus ojos cada cierto tiempo se pasean por el exterior. Siempre atento, vigilante. Beth sonríe, sin dejar de ofrecer la botella.

El chico, ahora hombre, toma entre sus manos el frasco y se la lleva a los labios, el líquido ambarino se agita ante los ojos de todos. Un trago, una mueca, y una carcajada general resuenan en el interior de aquel restaurante.

\- ¡Que asco! - Se queja el chico, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su camisa.- ¿Cómo les puede gustar esa cosa?

\- ¿Qué dices chico? Si está mierda es lo mejor que vas a probar en tú puta vida.- Dice Daryl, arrancándole la botella de las manos y tomando un trago largo.

\- ¿Puedo probar? - Pregunta Mika y las miradas de todos se concentran en la niña, quién se encuentra sentada con Judith en el regazo.

Los adultos se miran entre sí, en esos extraños momentos de silencio que nadie sabe que decir. Es Tyreese quién se aparta por primera vez de la única ventana con mira hacia el exterior, se adelanta hasta la barra del restaurante y toma una taza, que limpia con su pañuelo.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Pregunta el hombre, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.- No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar una de esas cuando tengas la edad requerida.- Dice, señalando la botella en manos del cazador, quién se la pasa inmediatamente.- Hay que disfrutar mientras podamos.

"_O mientras sigamos respirando"_ Piensa amargamente Beth, pero no puede evitar deleitarse con la expresión de Mika cuando saborea su primer trago.

\- Es horrible - Admite la niña, arrugando el rostro justo como Carl. Los mayores vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

\- Que paladar tan delicado - Susurra Michonne, sirviéndose en un vaso y pasándole la botella a Rick, quién bebe de ella directamente justo como Daryl y Tyreese.

\- ¿Cómo fue su primer trago? - Se aventura a preguntar Mika, jugueteando con Judith.

Nadie contesta al instante, y Beth entiende el por qué: _Recuerdos_. De nuevo, atacando otra vez. Aquellas memorias que han sido enterrados en el fondo de sus cabezas, en aquel sitio oscuro donde no suelen moletas, empiezan a cavar lentamente, abriéndose paso entre caminantes, muerte y decadencia. Reviviendo olores, sabores, personas que ya no volverán. Ese mutismo que viene anudado con aquellas reminiscencias llama la atención de los más jóvenes, quienes pasean sus ojos por rostros sombríos y miradas perdidas en el tiempo.

\- Mi primer trago fue con tú abuelo - Admite Rick, tras unos segundos en silencio y con sus ojos fijos en Carl.- Tenía unos catorce años, la edad de Mika.- Comenta, sonriéndole a la rubia.- Me atrapo tratando de robarle una cerveza.- Hizo un gesto, sonriendo para sí.- Aunque me reprendió duramente y me castigo por un par de semanas, me sirvió un vaso y me lo puso entre las manos. Me dijo que prefería que me emborrachara con él, a que lo hiciera en cualquier bar de mala muerte.

Beth clavo sus ojos en el ex policía. Rick nunca hablaba de sus padres, amigos, ni siquiera de Lori. Era como si hubiera enterrado todas esas memorias junto con esa vida que le habían arrebatado.

\- En cambio, yo tenía un par de años más. Un amigo se había robado una botella de vodka no sé de donde, pero nos la bebimos entre él, otro compañero y yo.- Comentó Tyreese, evocando aquel momento.- La borrachera hizo que me ganara el castigo del siglo con mi madre, y la resaca fue de los mil demonios. Sasha era muy pequeña, apenas una niña, pero me acuerdo que se las arregló para comprarme una bebida energizante para calmar el malestar.

\- ¿Y Michonne? - Inquirió Carl, tras unos segundos en silencios. Todos habían palpado el dolor de su compañero.

\- Lo mío fue mucho más normal.- Admite la mujer.- Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad e iba a la Universidad para entonces. Una amiga me invito un trago, lo acepte. No me emborraché, tampoco arrugue la cara.- Dijo, burlándose del chico.- Pero lo recuerdo muy bien, el sabor de aquella primera cerveza, lo refrescante que se me antojo aquel verano, y lo bien que me la pase hablando sobre hombres con aquella chica.

Beth sabía que solo quedaban dos personas en aquella estancia por hablar, y que uno de ellos no estaría a gusto de contar su primera experiencia con el alcohol. Después de todo, no solo eran recuerdos de un mundo que ya no existía, sino todo lo que acarreaba para Daryl. Sus ojos volaron hacia él, justo en el momento en el que el hombre bebía largamente de la botella de whisky.

\- Siempre hubo alcohol en mí vida.- Escupe el hombre, más hosco de lo normal.- Pero mí primer trago, el verdadero, fue gracias a Merle.- Y en sus ojos se refleja esa tristeza que tan solo Beth es capaz de apreciar.- Era pura basura, no como esto.- Explica, señalando la botella y bebiendo otro trago. - ¿Y tú rubiecita? - Le pregunta, ladeando una sonrisa que queda oculta en la espesura de su barba. Beth sonríe, volviendo a coger la botella.

\- Contigo - Dice con simpleza, ganándose la atención de todos.- Y también era basura.- Admitió, bebiendo un trago rápido que le obligo a arrugar la cara.

\- No eres una borracha alegre - Afirma Daryl, arrebatándole la botella.

No tardan en cambiar de tema, en ahondar en otros menos dolosos y pronto las memorias vuelven a estar enterradas, sepultadas en aquellos rincones oscuros de sus mentes. Beth les observa, forjando nuevas memorias, rezando a ese Dios que hace tanto tiempo les abandono para no tener que enterrar aquellos momentos con todo su pasado, rogándole porque los mantenga con vida el tiempo suficiente para… para cualquier cosa que les ofrezca ese mundo donde los muertos caminan.

Cuando la botella finalmente se acaba, Mika se ha hecho un nido con su mantas y duerme acobijando a Judith cerca de ellas se encuentra Carl quién pocas veces se aleja de su hermana. Michonne y Rick han tomado la primera guardia, mientras que Tyreese descansa. Daryl y ella permanecen en la barra, sentados uno al lado del otro, cada quién perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Beth no puede evitar forjar esos nuevos recuerdos, que como eslabones se unen a esos que quisiera borrar de su memoria. Han sobrevivido por tanto tiempo que la idea de perder a cualquiera de los que le rodean se le antoja absurdo, pero su suerte puede variar como las marea y ella está consciente de ello. No puede evitar reírse de sí misma, de verdad _no es una borracha alegre_ como dice Daryl.

\- No quiero perderlos.- Susurra, robándose la atención del cazador. Él tan solo suelta un gruñido como respuesta.- No quiero más recuerdos tristes.

\- No lo permitiría.

\- Sabes que no puedes prometer algo así, Daryl.- Dice, ladeando su rostro para poder observarle.

El hombre farfulla algo sobre _borrachos tristes y aburrido_ y Beth no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa infantil.

\- A veces me pregunto si todos estos recuerdos en realidad no son tan tormentosos como creo, y que más bien debería considerarlos como un regalo. Es la prueba de que aún sigo viva, contra todo pronóstico.

\- No eres otra chica muerta.- Comenta el cazador, rememorando una conversación de hace años.- Ya no eres esa chica.

\- ¿Y qué clase de chica soy? - Pregunta, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- Una sobreviviente - Admite Daryl, también forjando una sonrisa.- Y una borracha aburrida.

\- Ya no soy la misma de antes.- Se lamenta, tras unos segundos en silencio.- No soy esa chica que recuerdo, a veces eso me molesta...

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo somos, niña. Todos hemos cambiado, hemos hecho cosas de las cuales quizá nos arrepentiríamos si no fuera por el hecho de estar vivos.- Dice, encarándola.- No podemos olvidar el pasado, a veces es imposible no recordarlo. Hay cosas… hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan. No te tortures, ya nos basta con toda la mierda que nos rodea.

\- Me duele pensar en el pasado, me aterra pensar en el futuro.

El cazador extiende una mano hacia ella, rompiendo aquella regla implícita en la que es Beth siempre la que busca su cercanía. Sus dedos rozan su mejilla, dibujan la línea de su barbilla y descienden hasta encontrarse con su mano, donde la chica entrelaza sus dedos con los del hombre. Ella le sonríe con tristeza.

\- Estas viva. Eso es lo único que debería importante, lo único que a mí me importa. El resto es mierda.

Beth le echa los brazos al cuello hombre, y se apega a su cuerpo como muchas veces en el pasado lo ha hecho. Para consolarlo o para ella calmar esa tormenta en su interior.

\- Se supone que ya habíamos quemado el pasado ¿no?

Y ella ríe, escondida en su hombro.

\- Que mal primer trago.- Le confiesa, a modo de broma.

\- Es el mejor recuerdo que tienes ¿no?

\- De los mejores.

Hay cosas que la marcaron, que la han cambiado, pero eso _no está mal del todo_. O al menos es lo que ella piensa mientras sus ojos pasean por lo que queda de su familia, el resto no es más que recuerdos. Mientras este con Daryl, podrá seguir quemando una y otra vez todos esos fantasmas que atosigan su vida.

\- Gracias, por ser siempre él que me busca y encuentra.

\- No, gracias por mantenerme cuerdo niña.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué les pareció? _


End file.
